Bad Turns
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Ninteen year old Leanne Battersby is fighting for the dream! Though it's hard to see forward! Could she get a helping hand? Sensitive topic in this story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm going to warn readers before reading that it is a sensitive topic being bought up in this! Enjoy!

"Good luck Lee" Mary patted Leanne on the shoulder as Leanne was whisked away after being here ten minutes.

Luck. What would Leanne Battersby be needing luck for? Well, she was nineteen. If she was honest she hadn't done well in school at all and college was just something she abandoned after two weeks. Leanne Battersby lived life on the edge. A big, secretive event of her life confirmed this.

See, Mary and Leanne had meet somehow, two years ago. Leanne wanted independence her whole life. Not only independence but her own business. So the one opportunity she had to help her gain her dream she snapped up.

She scrapped by. Putting cash into her savings account. Every week, she pushed and pushed for that bit more. Leanne was so young, so innocent with no-one to depend on but herself. That's what made her and her friend Mary so different. Mary was a thirty year old mother of four children. Single. Her payouts only just kept her family going.

It wasn't just Mary's family that didn't know but Leanne's didn't either. Leanne lied. She pretended that she worked in a cafe a few miles away. Once, she had nearly been caught out by a family friend that wanted service, it was lucky Leanne didn't have to give it to him.

She hated doing this. As she let herself be taken away she'd feel guilt. Although, she would close her eyes and tell herself that without this she was going to get nowhere in life. All she was going to be was a dusty doormat and her dreams were going to be limited. The cash, and how far it was going to get her. That's all she really cared about.

Leanne didn't want this. She just wanted to be settled. In summer she done well, but it was just her luck that in winter she didn't. Christmas was coming and the temp jobs were snapped up and competition was too high for Leanne. She was stuck with the same job. Winter, everyone was penniless and it was cold. Leanne would hang about on long, cold winter nights praying for the money to make her business happen.

For once, she wanted success. Success. That was her main focus, and she was going to do that. Leanne Battersby was going to achieve way more than a Battersby would ever achieve. Even if it did mean living the life of a prostitute.

A/N: I will update again about 9-10pmish if I get reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Leanne was shattered. She took a long sigh as she made her way over to Mary. She had served eight customers this week and it was awfully tiring. Leanne needed the cash. Winter. Leanne though of herself to be penniless but she had got herself £1500. To Leanne, that was nothing. She was talking about running her own business. And that money didn't stretch as near as far.

"You alright girl? You look shattered!" Mary stated the obvious.

"I am Mary. Only eight this week" Leanne took a long drag on the cigarette she had just lit.

"Well I've only had six. And not a lot of cash to show for it darling! £143! That's all, the kids won't be eating fancy this week I can tell you that" Mary laughed.

"Mmm. I've not done so great but I can always lend..."

"Too kind-hearted you are Leanne. No lending! What have I told you? Anyway, how much did you earn this week?" Mary asked.

"£160" Leanne lied.

Leanne didn't plan on telling Mary she overcharged. Leanne had got more than three times that amount. Mary was a friend, on the plus side Mary would only try the same trick and they'd both be in for the gutters.

"Well, winter's no good my love. Do you remember that week you went on holiday? £750 I earned. I paid my bills, the kids had takeaway and we bought some new clothes. Well, that week was lovely" Mary set her mind back to the week in the summer.

"I agree with you Mary, I know what you want to say" Leanne began.

"What love?" Mary was completely confused.

"Look, if we worked apart think of the money you could make for the kids and all" Leanne suggested.

"It's no use. This is the main area, the old coppers never come down here. Anyway, you wouldn't be earning much anywhere else" Mary explained to Leanne.

"True. Well I'll be off" Leanne smiled.

"Night my darling, sweet dreams" Mary smiled.

"Night Mary" Leanne called before walking off.

The walk to Leanne's home was quite lengthy. The home she shared with her Dad, Step-Mum, brother and sister. She'd pretend she was working the cafe as usual. Nothing new. She couldn't imagine her Dad's face if she told him. He wouldn't half-expect it from Leanne.

That was the trouble. Leanne's older sister, Lesley had been involved in prostitution for a year. Leanne's Dad went spare. Lesley was the bad girl in the family, so her Dad would have no suspicions. The one time Leanne asked Lesley about it was when Leanne decided to go through with it.

**FLASHBACK**

"You alright?" Lesley asked Leanne as she appeared in her doorway.

"Yeah. Just came to see what you were up to" Leanne smiled.

"Mm. Want some?" Lesley gestured to the vodka bottle on her bedside table.

"Na" Leanne refused.

"Eighteen next week you are, then there will be no stopping getting this down you" Lesley laughed, taking a mouthful of the liquid.

"Suppose. It's not normal to see you in at night" Leanne laughed.

"Well, mates are at the dating night. I passed. I don't do commitment, surely you know that Le? Anyway, I don't want to give Dad anything mental" Lesley laughed.

"Well, he did catch you out" Leanne pointed out.

"Yes, yes he did. Didn't half expect him to! Thinking now, with my cleaner's job. The pay is better and I feel much better for it" Lesley told her sister.

"What was it like?"

"Tonight? Dead quiet, a bit messy but..."

"I meant the days, y'know? When you were a...a, uh prostitute" Leanne asked.

"At first, I was terrified Le. Hated the thought of it. Two weeks in, me and my mate Sal were doing so well and I loved the cash then it got harder and winter came and we lost money. Then I get caught out" Lesley gave her sister a brief summary of her former occupation.

"Right. Night then Les" Leanne smiled.

Leanne thought back to that night. Her sister had never spoke or got back into it again. She knew it haunted Lesley but Leanne thought of all the good things she could have in the future. Her bank balance stood at £20,507 but Leanne wanted to reach twice that. None of her family knew that she had that sort of money, if they did they would be asking for it and would be sponging off her.

Leanne walked slowly as she was in a daydream. She bumped into a stranger, their heads colliding. She rubbed her head as she felt a shooting pain go through it and she fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" The person apologised helping her to her feet.

"Ah, it's okay" Leanne assured him.

"Are you sure?" Leanne nodded.

"I'm Leanne" Leanne held out her hand.

"I'm Nick" Nick smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Leanne replied.

"I've seen you before..." Nick begun.

"On Tide Street?" Leanne quizzed.

"I think so" Nick replied.

"You would of. See I work down there" Leanne confessed.

"Oh, right" Nick staggered.

"Are you drunk?" Leanne asked.

"A little" Nick laughed.

"Well, if you need my service" Leanne put her hand on Nick's thigh.

"I might take you up on that offer"

"Let's go" Leanne whispered.

Leanne turned around. Nick lived just behind the park Leanne was walking past. They turned the corner, Nick's hands shook as he opened the door. Leanne shut it with her heel. She pulled her coat off and flicked her shoes off before looking at Nick. Nick must of forgot, because he casually sat on the sofa. Leanne climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Before kissing him passionately.

"How much will I owe you after?" Nick asked in between kisses.

"Anything" Leanne whispered, Nick seemed different to others. Leanne felt sparks as she kissed him.

"I may just give you my bank balance" Nick whispered back.

Leanne began to kiss him again. Nick pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Leanne asked.

"I can't do this..." Nick sighed.

"What?"

"Look, you're so beautiful. You don't need this, you need to be settled" Nick explained.

"It's fine" Leanne snapped, leaning in.

"No, no it's not. I'm sorry Leanne but I'm not doing this to you. Look, I want to be friends, if that's ok with you? You seem like a good person" Nick stated.

"Yeah, yeah it is" Leanne swallowed the lump in her throat.

He was the most lovely person she'd met, but she couldn't help but set her mind to the money she could of had her hands on.

A/N: So Leanne has met Nick! What would you like to see from them?


	3. Chapter 3

Leanne sat on her phone. Flicking through the twenty text messages Mary had sent her. Leanne hadn't stepped foot out of her house for the last six days. She told her Dad she was ill and the cafe had given her extra holiday anyway so she was fine. That wasn't the reason, really.

Leanne couldn't stop thinking about Nick. She left his house that night and didn't see him again, she didn't even grab his number. Although they'd only spent half hour together Leanne felt as if he was special. He was different to all the other guys, the other guys would just have fun, pay and leave. Leanne felt Nick cared about her, he cared about her feelings and stopped himself.

That was a descent guy. Maybe he wasn't interested? Leanne just needed to see him again just to make sure. She was getting sick of her step-mum Janice asking if she wanted a brew every ten minutes. Leanne just wanted to be out, but she couldn't even think of touching another guy til' she cleared her head of Nick.

"Hi sis" Lesley poked her head round the door.

"Mm" Leanne replied.

"I don't fancy it but Dad wanted me to speak to you. He thinks ya lost ya job at the factory" Lesley explained.

"No. I didn't. I'm just worn down, working over-time and that..." Leanne lied.

"Ya sure that's all Le? I mean I know we don't ever talk but you can tell me. I won't tell our old man" Lesley told Leanne.

"Just a bit of banter in the cafe. That's all, got accused of giving a customer food poisoning. It was proven it didn't come from the cafe but they gave me a bit of time to take it in" Leanne lied yet again.

"Seriously that's all? That's nothing Le" Mary laughed.

"Suppose it's silly but yeah. Anyway, I'm going to speak to them today I feel ready to go back" Leanne smiled, she didn't feel ready for anything.

Really Leanne was going back to her job. She couldn't live in the dark forever over Nick and she needed to focus on what she wanted, she wanted her own business. But then again, she wanted Nick. No. No, that's enough.

Leanne brushed past her sister as she grabbed her bag and put her boots on. Leanne shut the door behind her and made her way down to Tide Street. Almost the whole way she thought of Nick and how their lips connected. She thought of just how special he really was. Half of her felt glad he stopped them taking things further because she wanted to enjoy the thought of him caring whilst it lasted.

Mary. Leanne thought about how she ignored Mary's calls and texts. Leanne didn't bother though, surely Mary would be happy. Mary was probably earning so much for the kids.

Leanne turned the corner and came face to face with Mary. Mary looked as pale as a ghost but a wide smile was bought to her face when she saw Leanne, she threw her arms around Leanne.

"I was so worried about you!" Mary broke the silence.

"Sorry" Leanne apologised.

"I thought you had considered what you said and had moved on. It's been no good without you" Mary laughed.

"Mm. I just felt a bit, blue I suppose" Leanne sighed.

"Why's that?" Mary asked.

"I don't really want to talk about..." Leanne was interrupted as she felt a tap on her arm.

She turned around, she hoped it was Nick. No it wasn't. She looked up at a stranger, probably in his thirty's. Leanne wasn't looking very on show today so it was unusual for her to get a customer. She put on a fake smile at the man.

"Hello love, suppose you offer service?"

"Yes. Yes I do" Leanne replied.

"How much?" He whispered.

"How about I show you what I can do then you can tell me how much I deserve" Leanne flirted.

"Sounds good enough to me"

Leanne turned and smiled at Mary as she was whisked away. They went into a back garden, which Leanne presumed to be her customers. There were two tents set out, he led her into a tent. Leanne was freezing, she felt the icy air bite her skin when she stripped down to her underwear. The man looked over her body, impressed by what he saw. Leanne slowly stripped him of his clothes, she started to slowly kiss him, making him moan.

"Good so far" He mumbled.

"Good isn't good enough" Leanne whispered into his ear.

She climbed onto him and straddled him. She kissed from his neck all the way down and then made her way to beneath his stomach. She started to tease him, she watched as the man stripped her of her underwear and he rolled over onto her.

He moaned in delight. Leanne imagined it was Nick and felt the experience a whole lot better. But as it went on, she couldn't help but want Nick. She pulled apart from her customer.

"Times up" She mumbled.

"I'll give you some more doll?" The man suggested.

"Sorry but time's up I've got places to be" Leanne apologised.

The man thrust two hundred pounds into Leanne's hands. She hadn't done too well so she couldn't complain. She blushed as she scrambled into her clothes. She zipped the tent open and ran out of the back gate. She held her hand to her head. She felt a migraine coming on.

She walked down the street. She regretted everything, she just wanted to go home. She looked down at the floor, wishing it could sink her up at any second. She walked slowly, looking at the cracks in the pavement.

"Leanne?"

That was the voice she longed to here. She instantly looked up and done her best to crack a smile.

"Hi" Leanne greeted him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Not really" Leanne admitted.

"How about I take you for a tea in the cafe?" Nick asked, pointing to the direction in which the cafe was.

"That would be brilliant" Leanne smiled.

She walked next to Nick's side. It felt great to see him if she was honest. The second she saw him she felt something, she felt as if she was worth more than she ever was before. She looked at him, she was a big grin plastered on his face. Was she the reason he smiled.

"Ladies first" He held the door open for her.

"Thanks" Leanne smiled.

"Take a seat, I'll get some tea in" Nick gestured to the seats closest to the radiator.

Leanne watched as Nick ordered the hot drinks. She loved looking at him, he was everything she wanted. His smile was the best, the way he smiled made a thousand fireworks set off in her stomach. She looked at her phone for a second, as he made his way back over.

"So, it's been a while since I saw you" Nick tried to crack the awkward tension.

"Yeah. Yeah it has" Leanne said.

"Well, what have you been up to?" Nick asked.

"I've actually been at home for the whole week, having to suffer drinking at least a hundred cups of tea with my step-mum" Leanne shuddered at the thought of spending another five minutes with Janice.

"Right. Been doing your usual job?" Nick had to know if Leanne was still letting this go on.

"No. I don't see why you're bothered" Leanne snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. I think you deserve better" Nick apologised.

"Same, that's why I'm getting the money for my dream" Leanne started to lighten up again.

"Dream?" Nick wanted Leanne to elaborate.

"It doesn't matter, I can't do this anymore anyway" Leanne sighed.

"Can't do what?" Nick asked.

"Look, I'm really tired Nick. If I'm honest, it wasn't the right time to bump into me. How about we exchange numbers and I'll text you soon" Leanne suggested.

"Sure"

Leanne scribbled her number onto a piece of paper, handing it to Nick. She wished she hadn't let the cafe but it was too hard to tell Nick how she felt.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Corrie St Writer! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter..I'll be back tomorrow with more! Should Leanne tell Nick how she feels? Or should she wait to see how being friends is? Please review xx


	4. Chapter 4

Nick was worried about what troubled Leanne yesterday. It was almost like something was tearing her apart. When she said dream, what dream? He wanted to know everything about her. He also wanted to spend more time with her. He liked her, a lot. And he was interested in her background.

He decided to text her. Whether she'd reply or not, he didn't really expect her to.

To: Leanne

Hello, thought you'd be feeling a bit better today when you are free maybe you could come to mine for a pizza?

Nick x

Leanne read over the text over and over again. Did he feel sorry for her? It was obvious that she was having a bad day. She put her head in her hands. She couldn't imagine what bore Nick was going through seeing her in that moment. But she also felt excited, he was making an effort. Maybe, just maybe he liked Leanne Battersby. It was hard for a man to get through to a Battersby woman.

To: Nick

Hey we could meet later on, 6.30ish? Sorry for the bad mood ;) x

Leanne smiled. Maybe the winky face made her come across as 'too flirty'. No. She was being stupid now. Since when did she turn to jelly at a man's knees? After all she was just living the life of a prostitute, nothing was too flirty. Not for a girl like her.

She needed to find something to occupy her. She certainly had a scare when she got home last night.

**FLASHBACK**

Leanne had mascara down her face. She felt so terrible. Leaving Nick like that when she had waited so long to see him. And he was so genuine and so kind to her, he seemed pretty interested. She just couldn't get over how sickened she felt by how she was living lately.

She entered the living room. Expecting Janice and her Dad to be at dinner and for Lesley and her brother to be out like usual. Strangely, Janice, her Dad, Lesley and her brother John were all sat in front of the TV eating toad in a hole. Leanne's favourite meal.

"What's, what's going on?" She asked,the tears glistening in her eyes.

"We thought we'd come together after you pulled through and got back to work my love" Janice smiled.

"What's wrong?" Her Dad asked, he never usually cared.

"Nothing" Leanne's voice broke.

"You sure my love?" Janice asked.

"I lost my job, ok? I lost it! I've done so terrible lately! I'm glad but then come to think of it the money's all that's ever important for us all! I'm sick of it, I can never do right!" She screamed before smashing her plate, she couldn't really say she was lying she was struggling keeping up her job.

"Calm down!" Her Dad shouted.

Leanne shook her head at him before running up the stairs. She flopped onto her bed and began to sob, only for her brother John to sit on the end of her bed.

"Le..." John began.

"Get out!" Leanne snapped.

"Look, you were doing fine. They can't give you the sack sis" John sighed.

"I wasn't, I'm terrible" Leanne felt hopeless.

"How about I go see the manager" Leanne's mouth hung open.

"No, no" Leanne refused to let him.

"There's a load of jobs out there and you know you'll snatch them up. Least you're not like Lesley ey?" John tried to assure her.

The assuring failed because that made Leanne feel much worse, she was exactly like Lesley.

By 5pm, Leanne wanted to make sure she looked ok. She curled her hair, she wore a black, long sleeved sophisticated dress and low black heels. She wore a bit of lip gloss, some mascara and eye-shadow. She wasn't expecting anything from tonight, all she wanted was a good time.

She lied to her Dad. Saying she was going out with the girls to have a good time. If she mentioned anything about a boy her Dad would have Nick hanging from a hook.

She turned the corner, making her way to Nick's. She wasn't ever afraid of being out late on the streets, she had been on the streets all night on numerous occasions. She opted to walk to Nick's which took her longer than expected.

When she got to his door she paused for a moment. He was such a nice person, she just knew she wasn't good enough for him. It didn't stop her from knocking on his door.

"Leanne" She was greeted by his warm smile when he opened the door.

"Hello, can I come in?" Leanne asked.

"Course" He opened the door, allowing her to enter.

"I haven't ordered yet, I didn't know what you liked" Nick called from the kitchen as Leanne helped herself to a seat in his sofa.

"Anything's good I suppose, just no seafood" Leanne informed him.

"Cool. Thought we could have a drink first" Nick bought in two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"That would be nice" Leanne smiled.

"I'd also like to get to know you more" Nick admitted.

"I'd like to get to know you" Leanne admitted.

"Well, let's have a glass and we can talk" Nick cracked the bottle of wine open, he began to pour a glass of wine for Leanne.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Leanne asked Nick.

"Just passed my business management assessment" Nick said before talking a big gulp from his glass of wine.

"Business management?" This pulled Leanne in, instantly.

"Yeah. My Granddad owned a bistro when I was a kid and I've always wanted one" Nick admitted.

"I've wanted my own business too" Leanne laughed.

"Really?" Nick was really surprised.

"Mm. I know what I do isn't glory and glamour but it's getting me there, I want my dream" Leanne told Nick.

"I'm not going to judge you" Nick admitted.

Leanne smiled at Nick. He was so kind-hearted, he really did accept her for who she was which made her feel so happy and actually happy for who she was.

"Shall we order this pizza then?" Nick smiled.

"Yeah. Shall I choose a film while you're ordering?" Leanne pointed to Nick's DVD rack.

"Go for it" Nick said as he picked up his house phone and walked into the kitchen.

Leanne looked through the DVD's. See No Evil, Hear No Evil. No that was too old. Grease. Too cheesy. She looked through films trying to find something that would be worth watching. Paranormal activity. That was something worth watching, Leanne loved horrors with a takeaway, it something she rarely got to do.

"Flavour?" Nick mouthed to Leanne.

"Cheese and tomato"

Nick left the room again and Leanne put the movie on. She grabbed the remote and made herself at home on the sofa by grabbing a big soft blanket and wrapping it around her.

The film started five minutes in before Nick joined her. He sat on the sofa, Leanne couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. He put his arm around her and loved the closeness between them.

"Good choice" Nick mumbled.

"I am a fan of horrors" Leanne giggled.

"Snap"

After pizza and the film, Leanne had fallen to sleep. Nick didn't have the heart to wake her but had no choice, he didn't want her to stay here if she didn't want to. She tapped on her arm and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd want to stay here so thought I'd wake you" Nick explained.

"I don't mind" Leanne yawned.

"You have my bed and I'll have the sofa, ok?" Leanne nodded.

Nick scooped Leanne into his arms and carried her carefully up the stairs. He tucked her into his quilt and turned the lights off. He listened as she quietly mumbled away to herself. She was just like a princess, he thought. Maybe, one day, she could be his princess.

A/N: So Leanne and Nick are getting closer :) Do you want that to keep going? Please review to let me know any ideas x


End file.
